Ordinary World
by J.Fo
Summary: Author's Note updated! What if there never was any magic, and some of the characters met in a 'muggle' school instead? Would things be different? I love reviews, so please read and let me know what you think...
1. New in Town

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot or the characters u don't find in the books. But please, please, let me own Draco...(or Dragon) Now: Ready, Steady, READ!  
  
  
  
Ordinary World  
  
by: J.Fo  
  
Chapter 1: New in Town  
  
Hermione Granger looked out over the big schoolyard. Teenagers were sitting or standing in groups, laughing, talking, glaring at each other and flirting. She sighed and shut off her Walkman. Eminem's swearing stopped, and she heard the voice of 600 teenagers giggling and shouting. The schoolbell rang, and people started to run towards the gigantic building. Was that supposed to be a school? It looked more like a castle, maybe a little like a prison. She went with the flow, and wondered why they all had to run. This was her fourth day in London, she had moved here with her mother and father from Birmingham last week. She was still a little angry about it, all her friends had been left behind. She stared when she stepped inside the building. It was so big! How was she supposed to know where her classroom was? Someone tapped her back, and she turned around. A boy in her age, with black messy hair and baggy clothes stood infront of her, looking shy.  
  
" Sorry, but could you tell me where room 312 is, please?" He asked her. She shrugged.  
  
" Actually. I don't know. I'm new here. Did you say 312?" The boy nodded. " That's where I'm heading too! We must be in the same class..." The boy smiled. She was relieved for not being the only new student in the class.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger." He smiled again.  
  
"Harry Potter," he said, and she stared at him. THE Harry Potter? The one who amazingly survived a terrible plaincrash two years ago, the only survivor. The doctors had said it was a miracle, he had only a few bruises on him, though the plane and the other passagers had been totally smashed into pieces. The story had been in the news for ages. Harry smiled a little shy smile. " Yes, I'm THE Harry Potter..." He then turned to a blond, goodlooking guy with amazingly pale and smooth skin and icegrey eyes who was talking to a girl. Or actually, it looked like he was talking to her chest...  
  
"Sorry, could you show us where..."  
  
"Sorry dude, can't you see I'm busy here?" The guy hissed and put on a black baseballcap backwards. He looked a little like Eminem... Harry shrugged and turned to Hermione again. A redhaired boy suddenly came up to them, he was panting hard, it looked like he had been running for ages.  
  
" Hi guys, where's room 312?" He stammered between his gasps for air. They giggled.  
  
"New here huh?" Harry asked, and the redhead looked frightened.  
  
"Please, please don't beat me up!" He said, and backed away. He probably thought Harry was a gangsta or something. Well, his clothes WERE kinda baggy...  
  
"I'm not going to beat you up! We're new here too!" Harry giggled, and the boy looked relieved and smiled.  
  
"I thought you were a couple," he grinned, and Hermione blushed a little.  
  
"Nope, we just met. I'm Hermione, this is Harry," she said, and the redhead smiled.  
  
"I'm Ron, nice to meet you. Are you also looking for classroom 312?" They nodded. Hermione asked a girl for the direction to the room, and luckily she showed them the way. The class was already kinda full of teenagers, and they sat down in the back. After a while, a woman with grey hair and glasses entered the room, and the pupils stopped talking immediately. The woman stood infront of the class, smiling.  
  
"Hello everyone! Nice to see you again, hope you had a great summer...yes Seamus, I know you went to Spain...And as you can see, we have three new students here today, can you walk up here, please?" The three of them slowly walked up to the front of the class. It was really uncomfortable, Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on her. Just as the woman was about to talk again, the door opened and the blond guy with baseballcap stepped inside. Two fat guys walked right behind him.  
  
"Hello old mates!" He shouted and grinned. The teacher sighed and glared at them.  
  
"Your excuse for being late?" She said with a sharp voice. The blond smirked.  
  
"Well, McGonagall, I was just welcoming the freshmen..." He said with puppydog eyes. The class giggled.  
  
"Sit down, Gaylord." McGonagall grinned and Hermione stopped a giggle. Gaylord? What kind of name was that? The blond, or 'Gaylord', looked like he was going to kill the teacher.  
  
"It's Dragon, not Gaylord. How many times do I have to say it? DRAGON! Never call me Gaylord again!"  
  
"But it's your name."  
  
"Call me Dragon." The class was now giggling again, and Dragon went to sit in the back with his two fat mates. He looked at Hermione, Ron and Harry, and grinned.  
  
"Are you here to talk about sex? Well, could you tell me about how to do the 'doggystyle'? Oh no, wait...I already know, I forgot about last week..." The class laughed, but McGonagall glared at him.  
  
" These are the new students, Dragon." She turned to Harry. "Please tell us a little about yourself." Harry nodded and blushed a little.  
  
"Well, my name is Harry Potter...yes, THE Harry Potter..." he said when he saw the class' eyes grow bigger. " I moved here with my aunt and uncle and their son, I lived in Surrey before, and I..."  
  
"...Wear too big clothes? May I call you Potty?" Dragon smirked, and the class laughed again. Harry blushed. Hermione started to get angry. What the hell was his problem?  
  
" And you, dear?" McGonagall looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well, um, my name is Hermione Granger, I moved here from Birmingham with my parents, and..."  
  
" A tomboy, huh?" Dragon cut in, looking at her baggy jeans with chains and her purple top. She wanted to slap him, but she blushed instead.  
  
"Dragon, shut it," McGonagall hissed and turned to Ron. " And what about you, dear?"  
  
"My name is Ron Weasley, I'm from Dublin, I have four brothers, two of them are also in this school now, they're identical twins, they failed a year so they're both eighteen. And I have a sister, fifteen, also in this school now."  
  
"Are they also redheads?" A girl with short brown hair asked, smiling. Ron smiled back.  
  
" Every single one." He answered.  
  
"What's your sister's name?" Dragon asked. Ron hesitated.  
  
"Um...Ginny." Dragon smirked.  
  
"Ginny. Okay, good, 'cos I have a thing for redheads..." Ron glared at him, Hermione was also pissed off now. Stupid git. McGonagall quickly showed them where they could sit, luckily next to each other, and they sat down.  
  
"Well, I think we should tell them a little about ourselves, too. Amanda, why don't you start?" She smiled at the girl with short brown hair, and she nodded.  
  
"I'm Amanda, 'I'm from Finland. I moved here two years ago. I like to dance and read." Dragon did a fake-caugh, which sounded like 'lesbian'. Amanda glared at him and showed him the finger. The next was a boy with sand- coloured hair. He smiled and looked at them.  
  
"I'm Seamus, and I'm in love. With Tiffany here." He started to kiss the girl beside him, and that was obviously his presentation. The class continued to tell about themselves. Hermione tried to remember everything.  
  
Carol: A blond, wears, um, SMALL clothes, and likes to shop and party. ( bimbo )  
  
Robert: Black, likes to rap and hang out with friends  
  
Dragon: Egoist, likes Eminem, sex and chicks, rich and popular. (Real name Gaylord,haha!)  
  
Jessica: Black hair, seems nice  
  
Crabbe: Dragon's friend, fat  
  
Goyle: Dragon's friend, fat  
  
Sam: Skaterboy, does things his own way, has a girlfriend  
  
Neville: Shy, chubby but friendly  
  
The rest she didn't remember, they were kinda boring. Ron seemed to like Amanda, and Seamus or Tiffany didn't seem to, um, care so much about what was happening around them. Finally McGonagall talked again.  
  
" You are free today until lunch, because it's your first day. Any questions? Nobody said anything, so she let them leave. Ron and Harry started to talk, and Hermione started to walk away. They shouted after her though.  
  
"Hermione, wait up! Wanna go outside?" She smiled, relieved. Maybe she wouldn't be so alone after all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Tadaaaa! A new story, the first chapter, ready! I really hope you liked it, and even if you didn't, review anyway! I can stand a little flaming! So, push the 'GO' button and REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Dragon

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot and the new characters. This is very OOC so don't flame me for that reason.I warned you! This chapter is from Dragon's point of view, but the same day as the previous chapter.  
  
Ordinary World  
  
By: J.Fo  
  
Chapter 2: Dragon  
"Dad, I'm going now!" Dragon shouted to his father, who was lying on the black leathersofa, fast asleep. Dragon looked at his dad for a while, sighed, and took up his bag. He checked that his wrists were hid under his shirt, and walked out from the house. The sun was shining, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. His will to live had disappeared a long time ago. He still went to school though, it was a good reason for being away from home. He was, after all, popular. His life nowdays was about pissing people off, having sex, and get drunk. Not that he even enjoyed these things anymore, he just did it for show. And it's kinda sad that a sixteen year old boy didn't enjoy life anymore.  
  
He looked around the schoolyard, and walked inside the building. His evil grin automaticly appeared on his lips, and he started to act like the person everyone here knew.  
  
"Dragon! Where were you last night?" Emma came walking towards him, wearing a small, white top. Why did she wear that thing anyway? It's not like it covers anything.  
  
"Hey Emma! whazzup girl?" He grinned and kissed her cheek. Good God did she really have to wear that much perfume?  
  
"The sky. Where were you last night?" Fuck. He hesitated. He couldn't tell her, she wouldn't understand. How could she? Her parents didn't drink every night, her dad didn't beat the shit out of her mum, she didn't have to clean up after her parents'. He smirked instead.  
  
"Well, it's like this, I was walking down-" He stopped, because a blackhaired boy tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, could you show us where..."  
  
"Sorry dude, can't you see I'm busy here?" Dragon hissed and turned away, putting on his baseballcap. Rule number four: Never talk to the new kids, unless you say something mean. Stupid, but he had to stick to his image. Emma giggled.  
  
"Stupid new kid. Look at him, pathetic!"She continued to talk. Dragon grinned and nodded, but he couldn't care less about some new kid. Luckily, Crabbe and Goyle walked up to him. He hated Emma.  
  
"Hey Dragon, I think old McGonagall just went. C'mon!" Crabbe said. He smiled to Emma and they went. The door was closed. Great. Late first day at school. He didn't knock, he walked inside. Time for some drama again.  
  
"Hello old mates!" The class laughed, but McGonagall glared at him.  
  
"Your excuse for being late?" Stupid old woman.  
  
"Well, McGonagall, I was just welcoming the freshmen," he lied. The class laughed again, but he didn't see what was so funny.  
  
"Sit down, Gaylord," McGonagall grinned. He wanted to shoot her in the head. Why did she ALWAYS do that?  
  
"It's Dragon, not Gaylord. How many times do I have to say it? DRAGON! Never call me Gaylord again!" He meant it, he hated that name. His parents gave it to him just for fun, they told him that themselves.  
  
"But it's your name," McGonagall smirked. Bitch.  
  
"Call me Dragon." The class chuckled. Why did they think everything he did was funny? He sat down in the back, and saw the new students. He decided to piss McGonagall off, she deserved it.  
  
"Are you here to talk about sex? Well, could you tell me about the 'doggystyle'? Oh no, wait...I already know, I forgot about last week..." McGonagall glared at him. Score.  
  
"These are the new students, Dragon." She turned to one of them, the blackhaired boy he had met earlier. Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter? He looked at McGonagall, and interrupted Harry.  
  
"...wear too big clothes?" Score again. McGonagall was red in the face. The next student was a girl with baggyjeans and a tight purple top. Hermione. Was she a tomboy?  
  
"A tomboy, huh?" He asked her. The class laughed, and the girl blushed. He didn't mean anything bad with that, he was just curious. But he looked at McGonagalls face and grinned. Score. The last student was a redhead, Ron. Wait, a fifteen year old girl? Red hair? Yummy!  
  
"What's your sister's name?"  
  
"Um...Ginny."  
  
"Ginny. Okay, good, 'cos I have a thing for redheads..." Did he just say that out loud? Oops...The class now started to tell about themselves. When Amanda told about herself, he coughed out 'lesbian', just to make her mad. She was cute when she got that little wrinkle on her forehead. He got the finger too, cool! Seamus started to make out with Tiffany. Oh, come on, we don't wanna see that! Finally his turn. Time to act.  
  
"I'm Dragon. I like Eminem's music, sex, chicks. Money is not a problem in my life." Perfect.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hello again! Hope you liked this chappy, as I said, it's out of character. But you gotta have fantasy... REVIEW! 


	3. Tickling in the Neck

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione's PoV:  
  
Hermione couldn't believe this. She had made friends in just one day! It was almost unbelievable, she had been sure that no-one would even talk to her, a girl with baggy trousers and ugly, bushy brown hair. Ron and Harry had though been really kind and nice to her. They had even asked her to come with them to Knightsbridge after school, but she had answered them no. She wanted to tell her mom everything about her first day at the new school, she had promised her that.  
  
Now, Hermione was walking down the street from the tube, on her way home. Listening to Eminem of course. The sun was shining and the trees and lawns were green, the birds were probably singing too. A perfect day. Something was bothering her though, a tickling feeling in her neck. Like someone was watching her every move. The only ones on the street in front of her were a few old ladies and a couple of young boys, younger than her. The tickling feeling continued when she turned into her own neighbourhood. After a while, she turned around, and found herself staring right into the grey eyes of Dragon.  
  
She should say something, like 'Hi'. Anything. She didn't though. Too shy. Instead, she stared at him for a second, sheepishly, and then turned around again. She walked quickly, until she came to her house, opened the door and slipped inside. What was he doing here? Please don't let him live on the same street as her! Please!  
  
"Mom! I'm home now!" She screamed into the house. No answer. She kicked off her shoes and walked to the kitchen. No-one there. A note on the table said that her mom was shopping though. Hermione shrugged and ran upstairs to her room. There were still boxes on the floor. She threw her bag to the side and took off her trousers, then put on her pyjamapants instead. And a boring but comfortable black top. Much better. She went downstairs and put on the TV, and started zapping through the channels. Why didn't they EVER show anything interesting in the afternoon? Even MTV sucked, only Britney showing her new boobs, stupid bimbo. (A/N: Britney fans, don't take this seriously! This is what Hermione thinks, okay?) So, she shut off the TV and put on a CD instead. Dancing around the house, she thought about Ron and Harry. She stopped dead when she heard the doorbell ring. Who could it...? Of course, mom! She went to the door and pulled it open.  
  
Dragon's PoV:  
  
The new girl, Hermione, was walking in front of him. Her bushy brown hair was hanging freely down her back. She seemed kinda nerdy. What could her life be like? She was probably one of those kids who had a so-called commercial-family. Smiling parents, and a littlebrother. Yes, she was definitely the bigsister type. This made him want to punch her. That stupid girl with a perfect life and a perfect commercial-family. His eyes went down to her legs, and he smiled for himself. Down her trousers read BUFU. Where did she get those? He had always wanted trousers like that. By Us Fuck U. Cool!  
  
His eyes went to her head again. She was listening to music. Probably some Westlife-crap. (A/N: Westlife fans, this is what Dragon thinks, don't flame me!) Like all the other girls. Oh NO! She turned into the street he lived in! Please don't let her live there, please! He suddenly found himself staring right into her eyes, and he stopped. Okay, think of something mean to say, quickly now.  
  
To his surprise she didn't say anything to him. She only gave him a little, shy smile. Why didn't she greet him? Her own classmate? She just turned around again and slipped into a house not far from his own. Strange girl. He shrugged to himself and continued to his own house. It was the biggest in this neighbourhood, and the most expensive one too. He pushed the door open and walked into hell once again.  
  
Inside he sighed. The hall was a mess. The once white carpet was almost brown, and the pictures on the wall were full of stains and fingerprints. He kicked off his shoes and walked to the kitchen. His dad was sitting at the big table, smiling at him.  
  
"Hello there Son. How was...er...practice today?" He looked dizzy.  
  
"I was in school dad. It was okay I guess."  
  
"We have new neighbours."  
  
"I know Dad," Dragon said, irritated. His fathers smile faded away.  
  
"Well we should go and meet them, right? Come on," he said and grabbed Dragon's arm.  
  
"I'm not coming."  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT! Let go of me, Dad!" His father's grip tightened and he grinned at his son.  
  
"You're coming with me, Gaylord." Dragon knew that there was no meaning about fighting his dad, so he went to the hall, put on his shoes and went outside again. His dad followed after a while, still looking dizzy. He had obviously been drinking again. Dragon rolled his eyes when his dad almost stumbled and fell over a little stone. Please don't let him screw this up now, Dragon couldn't handle it anymore. They went to the door and his dad rang the bell. Dragon went and stood behind him. Maybe Hermione's parents would move away when they met his dad? That would actually be a good thing...  
  
The door opened and Hermione was standing in the opening, in...pyjamapants? Dragon heard his dad ask if her parents were home, and she shook her head. Good, maybe they could leave now. But no, instead his dad walked past Hermione and into the house. This was going to take a while.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hello again! Just push the little 'GO' button down to the left and REVIEW! Even if you thought this sucked, I still want to know! Cya soon... 


	4. Drunk

Chapter 4  
  
Hermione's PoV:  
  
Oh no, oh damn... Hermione was thinking about ways to kill herself, while Mr Malfoy and Dragon were sitting opposite to her, Mr Malfoy smiling at her and Dragon inspecting his nails, looking extremely bored. This wasn't good at all, why couldn't mum show up yet? It couldn't take this damn long to buy some food, could it? Well okay, this was London... Cutting up her wrists? No, too painful... Drowning herself? Where? Toilet? No, too hard. Why couldn't a person die when she wanted too, just like that? She should ask them if they want something to drink. Please voice, don't let me down now...  
  
"Um...would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Yes, a beer would be great honey," Mr Malfoy said, still smiling. Ugh, disgusting. She looked at Dragon and waited for him to answer her. He was staring at his dad, looking almost...scared. She cleared her troat.  
  
"And you Dragon, would you like a coke?" He looked at her and nodded quickly. She slipped inside the kitchen fast. Phew. Okay, thank God, they had beer and coke. Why did mum go shopping anyway? Hermione opened the drinks and walked back into the livingroom. She gave them their drinks and Mr Malfoy took a BIG sip of his beer. Dragon stared at him. Strange.  
  
"So, Hermione, what does your parents do?"  
  
"My mum is a dentist."  
  
"And your dad?" Shit. She hated that question.  
  
"Well he's...um...dead," she said slowly. Mr Malfoy didn't stop grinning.  
  
"How sad," he said. Hermione didn't like him at all. Dragon was looking at his coke. "This is my son Gaylord by the way," he added and nodded at Dragon. Strange, she already knew that.  
  
"Yeah me and Dragon share some classes." Mr Malfoy stopped grinning and looked at his son. He looked dizzy in some way.  
  
"And WHEN were you planning on telling me this, son?" Hermione jumped high. His voice was loud and angry. Dragon looked at his dad calmly.  
  
"Well, I found out today too, dad. And it's not like you know the other kids in my school either."  
  
"SHUT UP! You should have told me!" Hermione was getting scared now, she wanted them to leave.  
  
"Um...Mr Malfoy, I..."  
  
"Shut up bitch. This is between my son and me." Hermione stared at him. He was obviously drunk. She knew how to handle situations like this, run up to her room and lock the door. That was what she did when her own dad came home drunk every night last year. But she couldn't just leave these people in her house. She gasped and jumped backwards when she saw Mr Malfoy punch Dragon really hard in the face. The coke flew from his hand and smashed against the bookshell, the glass breaking into pieces. Mr Malfoy then stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Dragon's PoV:  
  
His face was hurting like hell, his nose was bleeding and the house was quiet. He was staring at Hermione, who was staring back at him, eyes big. After a while she stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. She came back with tissues, which she gave to him. He wiped the blood from his face slowly, his nose felt like a stone. Hermione sat down on the floor and began to pick up the pieces of glass. He decided to help her, it was after all his fault.  
  
"Does he drink often?" She suddenly asked him. He looked up and met her eyes. He got the feeling that he wanted to tell her everything, he wanted to get rid of his problems. But he couldn't do it. So he shrugged instead. He stared into her eyes. It felt like she was looking through him. He shook away the feeling quickly and looked down. "My dad drank too." He looked up at her again. What? The girl didn't have a commercialfamily?  
  
"He doesn't hit me often," he quickly said. That was a lie, but he couldn't tell this girl everything. His reputation was his life, and he couldn't ruin it.  
  
"He will," she whispered. He was starting to get angry. Who did she think she was?  
  
"Oh, and how the hell do you know that then?" He hissed.  
  
"I've been there, I know." Yeah right. She put the pieces of glass on the table and looked at him. That look again, like she could read his thoughts. He didn't like it.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled. He should say something. " Sorry for this...um...we won't come over again," he added. To his surprise she smiled a little.  
  
"I don't mind YOU being here Dragon." He smiled back. This girl wasn't rude about this, he was sure she would yell at him and say she hated him and that she never wanted to see him here again. Nobody else knew about his dad. He wanted it to stay that way. Before he could say anything she spoke.  
  
"I won't tell anyone, don't worry." COULD she read minds?  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But I'm not telling you that's the right thing to do. You really should tell some of your friends. I did the same mistake you know, they really just want to help you." He shrugged again. His friends? Who was she talking about? The girls he knew were all stupid and just sleeping around with him, the guys were just naturally stupid. They literally were SEARCHING for reasons to ruin his reputation, they all wanted to be like him. To be honest, he didn't have any real friends.  
  
"I don't think so," he smiled at her. She wrinkled her forehead.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shit. No way he was telling her!  
  
"Nevermind." He couldn't stay here, she would read his mind in no time. "I should leave. See you in school tomorrow, and sorry for this," he said and stood up. She nodded and he walked outside. He walked past his house, heading for the nearest pub.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hey again ya all! Damn it's been a really long time, and I'm sorry for that. I'm just really busy. I'll try to update 'who doesn't like pranks' soon too, I promise! I can't believe I've got 122 reviews on it, thank you thank you! And all the guys who reviewed this story too, I love you all! Now, please review this chapter and tell me what you think of it, I love reviews :) Cya next time 


End file.
